The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many devices operate with components that need to be replaced during the lifetime of the device. For example, some devices operate using consumables that need to be replaced regularly, such as ink cartridges utilized by printing devices. In other situations, components of a device wear out over time, such as batteries for mobile phones and portable computing devices. In any case, counterfeiters often attempt to replicate these components at the expense of the manufacturers and suppliers of these components. Use of counterfeit components that are not approved by a manufacturer or supplier of the device may result in faulty operation of the device. In particular instances, the use of counterfeit components in a device may present a safety risk for users of the device.